True Strength
by Darth Xelas
Summary: To protect that which you hold most dear, you must first throw away all hesitation. Only then will you realize you True Strength.Witness the Z-fighters ascend to a whole new level of power in order to protect the planet Earth! Starting at the Android saga
1. Introduction

True Strength

By Darth Xelas

**Summary**

Alright, here's my second story. This fan fiction will be about the conflicts between the warriors of earth and those will attempt to invade it…you know, basic Dragon Ball Z plot. The villains and the hero's will be the same that Akira Toriyama came up with, but the way things happen and the strength of some characters will be changed. So I hope you enjoy! Now I give you True Strength.

_Italicized words are thoughts._

Words in parentheses are translations or explanations.

* * *

Son Gohan, the strongest child on the planet Earth, watched in silence as his father, Son Goku, the strongest warrior (presently) that had ever lived, sparred with the ex-demon lord Piccolo, the strongest being from the now destroyed planet Namek. Their movements were swift and deadly as the two fought amongst the dense mountains surrounding them. It was truly a sight to behold, to watch two of the greatest fighters in existence go against one another…However; this was not what was on Gohan's mind.

For the past three years of his life Gohan had reluctantly become one of the defenders of Earth. It had started with the death of his father and his training with Piccolo when he was only four years of age. His father was resurrected nearly a year later to combat the saiyans known as Vegeta and Nappa. Losing many friends in the battle, including his teacher and mentor (Piccolo), Gohan along with his father's friends, Krillin and Bulma, traveled to Namek in order to revive them, his father following soon after.

After many battles with the power hungry tyrant, known as Frieza and the near extinction of the Namekian race, Gohan and the others succeeded in reviving Piccolo, along with his other half, Kami, the God of Earth, thus restoring their ability to revive the rest of their friends. It was after all that, that Gohan had lived on Earth and trained in his father's absence, seeing how he became stranded out in space after Namek's destruction. _And yet…_thought Gohan as he clenched his fists, _I still wasn't strong enough. _

Frieza, thought to be destroyed by Goku, survived not only Goku's last attack, but also the explosion of Namek. Seeking revenge on those who had humiliated him, Frieza had his body mechanically altered and along with his father, King Cold, made his way to Earth…to destroy it.

After three years of peace, the strength of the Warriors of Earth (a.k.a the Z-fighters) had slipped and faded. The only ones who had made any true progress in their training were Vegeta (now their reluctant ally) and Piccolo. Gohan, due to his own qualms about violence, had pursued his studies more than his training and had only remained in shape…he hadn't improved at all. That was a mistake.

Over powered and outmanned, Frieza and his followers landed on Earth as an unstoppable force, full of anger and ready to destroy, until they were stopped…by a warrior from the future. Single handily, the mysterious warrior had vanquished Frieza's men and with a flash of pure golden energy, a power Gohan had witnessed his father utilize on Namek, and a swing of his sword…the warrior destroyed Frieza and his father. The Earth was saved…by a mere stroke of luck.

The swordsman was later revealed as a saiyan warrior from the future, whose power surpassed that of even Vegeta (the royal prince of the entire, now extinct saiyan race), after Goku, who was within range of Earth, landed. Though they had witnessed the man's powers during his fight with Frieza, the Z-fighters didn't fully believe he was a Saiyan, until he faced off against Goku. In a flash, both warriors transformed into beings with green eyes, yellow hair and an inconceivable amount of chi…Super Saiyans…a feat that Gohan nor Vegeta had reached during their training on Earth.

After their short bout, the Saiyan relayed the news of the future to Goku…and it was because of that news that all the Z-warriors were training once again. For in 3 years, forces, only known as the Androids, were going to appear and begin the systematic destruction and enslavement of the human race on Earth. Not being average machines, the Androids had destroyed everything in the swordsman's time…including all of the Z-warriors. The swordsman also relayed one last piece of information…the death of Son Goku, by the unavoidable hands of a heart virus.

Gohan shook his head. He could see how he and the others would die in the swordsman's time…Because they had always depended on his father. Without Goku, they were leaderless and hopeless…That was proven when the saiyans had first arrived and again when Frieza had returned…For if that swordsman hadn't arrived, they would all already be dead. _We were lucky, _thought Gohan, _us and the entire human race for that matter. _Gohan brought his gaze back to the fight. _Even now…my father has avoided death, seeing how that "guy" gave him an antidote for a virus that doesn't even exist! We've all survived because of luck!_

Gohan's eyes narrowed as his thoughts changed from anger and frustration, into one thought of determination. _No more._

Goku and Piccolo ceased their battle as they sensed Gohan's hesitation vanish.

Stepping forward, the green skinned warrior known as Piccolo addressed his student with a question. "Are you alright Gohan?"

Gohan nodded as he stood and removed the upper portion of his outfit (a fighting outfit given to him by Piccolo), exposing his chest. "From now on," said the boy as he tossed his shirt to the ground, "I will train with everything I have in order to get stronger! I will no longer rely on others to protect what I hold most dear! I will no longer be a burden!"

Piccolo, surprised by the boy's sudden change in attitude, glanced back at the boy's father, who was grinning with his arms crossed.

Raising an eyebrow, Goku asked his son a question. "What about becoming a scholar?" The boy's father smirked. "I doubt your mother will approve of what you just said."

Gohan gritted his teeth. "Who cares," he growled, causing his father's expression to grow serious. The wind began to pick up as the boy declared his reasoning. "Being a scholar will not protect my friends nor my family! A scholar couldn't defeat Nappa…Or save you from dying!" The boy pointed at Piccolo as he said this, causing the Namek to lower his head in shame. "A scholar couldn't save all the Namekians who perished on Namek," continued the boy, "nor could a scholar prevent Krillin from being killed!" Now Goku lowered his head as he remembered his best friend being blown apart and his inability to save him.

"A scholar is worthless," said Gohan, "when there are those who don't listen to logic or reasoning. No…From now on, I am Son Gohan the Saiyan warrior, son and student of the greatest fighters ever to exist and I shall make you…PROUD!!" With that declaration, the boy yelled out into the night sky and channeled his chi (energy). Instantly, a white, flame like aura erupted to life around the boy causing the wind to whip across him, Piccolo and his father, causing their clothes to whip across their bodies. The sheer force of his rising power shook the very ground, causing a slight tremor to shake the mountains around them.

Goku and Piccolo grinned as they readied themselves for battle, for a new warrior had been born. It was time to see the True Strength of Son Gohan, the Saiyan Warrior!


	2. Android Saga Pt 1

True Strength

Darth Xelas

**Summary**

O.K! I've updated Oni and I somehow found the time to put an entirely new story up also…and yet I just now found the motivation to update THIS story. sigh Sooner or later I will work myself into a steady schedule with all of these things…and eventually I will upload some drawn pictures of mine to give you a better idea of what all these characters look like! But yeah…like I said, sooner or LATER.

O.K. like I said in the summary and whatnot, this story will begin off in the Android Saga, right after the three year training period in the series once Trunks tells everyone is about to die. :P I picked this time because, this was when most of the characters in the timeline just dropped off the mat and it became a Super Saiyan fest. Now I don't mind Saiyan's…in fact they are a very well created race that I can do much with…but just letting humans fall to the side is a waste in my eyes…so instead of just seeing Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Trunks do all the fighting…the entire Z-warrior cast will be mixing it up in my story!

So, without any further waiting, I give you the first chapter of True Strength!

_Italicized words are thoughts._

(Words in parentheses are typically explanations or translations)

* * *

**Chapter 1 pt 1: Android Saga**

Krillin, the strongest human on Earth, stood atop Kami's Lookout, the floating palace that overlooked the entire planet. It was here that Kami, the Namekian God and Guardian of Earth resided and it was here that Krillin had decided to train for the past three years. He had learned much.

"You have done well Krillin," said Kami. Having green skin and a pair of antennas, the Guardian of Earth was a direct descendant from the Dragon Clan of Namek. It was his knowledge and wisdom that made him a God…not his strength. "In three years, you have learned something that most warriors try for their entire lives to obtain."

Krillin smiled. "Thanks Kami…but I would have never learned it without your and Mr. Popo's help." Krillin was a bald warrior monk who had met Goku back when they were both kids. Having trained under Master Roshi, creator of the Turtle Style, Krillin sported a red outfit similar to his rival's. His gi consisted of a red vest with a black undershirt underneath. He had on a pair of red pants with a pair of black boots. With a black belt tied around his waist, he also had on a pair of black wrist bands. On the back of his red vest, he had Kami's symbol imprinted within a white circle.

Mr. Popo, Kami's ever faithful, dark skinned and short assistant smiled and bowed his head. "It was my honor to help."

Kami nodded in approval, but then frowned. "There is **one** thing however I am not pleased about, my student." The God looked Krillin in his eyes. "Your blunt misuse of the Dragon Balls."

Krillin scratched his head as he laughed nervously. "I figured you wouldn't approve of that," he said quietly.

The Dragon Balls were the ultimate creation made by Kami. Being a descendant of the Dragon Clan, Kami had the power to create a dragon capable of granting any wish a person desired…the dragon balls were the tools required to summon said dragon.

The balls themselves were simple enough when it came to looks; a simple set of seven unbreakable, orange orbs that had a different number of red stars in each one. (1 to 7) They however, were not easy to find, seeing how they were scattered across the world after every wish. Yet, with a Dragon Radar (a device created by Bulma Brief that could home in on the magical energies that the orbs gave off) it was a simple task to find them all when you could fly…like Krillin and the rest of the Z-warriors could.

Krillin tried to explain himself. "It's not that big of a deal sensei (teacher)…I made the wish awhile ago so it wouldn't mess up the plan…"

"That's not the point and you that Krillin!" said Kami in return, his face laced with disappointment. "The Dragon is meant to be called on for emergencies! Not for personal-"

"It WAS an emergency!!" yelled Krillin, cutting the God off. "Do you have ANY idea what it feels like to have your RIVAL standing a few FEET above you for your entire life!? Of course you don't, because you and Piccolo are the SAME person!! Thus the same damn **HEIGHT!!**" Krillin crossed his arms and looked away in anger. _Hell…even Gohan was growing taller than me…I swear, not an emergency my ass._

Kami, taken aback by his student's outrage, gathered himself and shook his head. He remembered when Krillin was naught but four feet tall…he now stood at a soaring 5'11…an inch taller than Goku. "I was simply saying that the Dragon is not meant for such things…"

"Like hell it isn't!" retorted Krillin, still not looking at the God. "When you go through twenty-plus years of short jokes and laughing women, you let me know if it's an emergency…" Krillin opened his eyes. "Oh, wait…I forgot…" He suddenly was right in Kami's face. "You were never SHORT and you Namek's are GENDERLESS! So don't FUCK with me!!"

Kami, now knelt down with his oak staff held over his head as a defense, nodded his head. "O.K! I apologize!" _He's dead serious…he could destroy the planet with all that frustration!_

Krillin backed off and resumed his calmer demeanor. "Now that we have that lil' issue settled…you were saying?"

Remembering that he was the God and not the student, Kami stood and promptly wacked Krillin over the head with his staff. "For disrespect," he stated.

Krillin nodded his head in pain, "Right…sorry master." _Damn! For an old guy he hits hard as hell!_

Kami raised an antenna. "**Old guy?"**

Krillin's eyes widened as he cowered beneath Kami's raised staff. "Ahh!! I'm sorry Kami! I didn't mean it! Just don't hit me!" _Fuck! I forgot he could read minds!_

Kami sighed and lowered his staff. _To believe he actually is considered the strongest human on Earth is unbelievable…_

Krillin raised an eyebrow from his ducking position. "I heard that."

Kami raised his staff in anger. "How DARE you read MY mind!! I am a GOD you fool! Have you NO respect!?"

Krillin simply covered his head and whimpered an apology.

Mr. Popo covered his face in shame, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

A few moments passed before Krillin was back on his feet, standing before his two teachers.

"Like I was saying…" said Kami, causing Krillin to grin. "You've completed your training in the Ryuudou (Flow) Formation…also known on Namek as the Dragon Essence Form. With this technique you now will be able to call upon your own personal pool of Ryuudou energy in order to strengthen your body and mind, much like the Lord of the Northern Worlds (King Kai) technique, the Kaio Ken. Unlike the Kaio Ken however, this is a separate energy source that will deplete over time. With more practice and training, you will be able to create more Ryuudou and use more of it in battle."

Krillin nodded. The Ryuudou technique was more of an entity then anything, seeing how it integrated itself within his chi, making him stronger. But due to its nature, it was far harder to control then the Kaio Ken that his allies used, seeing how it just "evolved" the fighting capabilities of a warrior at the cost of their stamina. _At least I don't have to worry about exploding like those two do…_thought the monk.

While using the Kaio Ken was easier, it was far more dangerous than the Ryuudou formation. Those who used the Kaio Ken could continually increase the amount of power their body could produce (as well as make them continually stronger and faster) but were always at risk of causing their energy supply to explode. So while it was useful and easier to use, Krillin felt more secure with Kami's technique.

"So," said Kami, allowing a grin to appear on his face. "Since you have completed your training, allow me to release the weights I infused into your garments."

Krillin eyes lit up with joy. "Really!? Thank Kami…I mean, thank you master!" The monk had a legitimate reason to be happy, for the gravity magic Kami had infused into his clothes had made him 50 times heavier than he normally was. It had taken him a year to get used to such a strain and it made learning the Ryuudou Formation that much more difficult. _Finally, _ thought Krillin, _I wonder how it feels to move at my normal weight…10,000 pounds makes it hard to even blink!_

Kami's grin widened as he saw Krillin's obvious happiness. "Alright," said the God, "now be still." Stepping forward, Kami placed his right hand on Krillin's chest and closed his eyes. A few moments passed then slowly, Krillin's clothes glowed a bright white and faded back to their original color. Opening his eyes, Kami nodded and stepped away from his student.

Krillin blinked and immediately realized the difference. Smiling, the monk slowly flexed his muscles, careful not to move too fast. Once he was sure he was in control, the monk moved, thus disappeared from sight.

Surprised, Kami and Popo looked around for the monk to find him at the edge of the lookout.

Balancing precariously on the edge of the structure, Krillin laughed as he put his foot back on the lookout. "Hell yeah!" he yelled, his voice echoing out into the sky. "This is amazing!" _If I use the Ryuudou Formation now…I'll be nearly as strong as a Super Saiyan!!_ 

With this realization the monk proceeded to dash from place to place around the lookout, laughing the entire time.

With grins on their faces, Kami and Mr. Popo tried their best to watch the monk enjoy his new amount of speed and strength until they sensed two large and familiar powers behind them.

"I see you two have completed your test, " said Kami, without turning to face the two warriors. "How did it go?"

"It went very well Kami," replied one of the warriors, "thank you for letting us use the Pendulum Room."

"Yeah," replied the other warrior, "it felt good to beat the hell out of Frieza AND his brother…not the mention his entire army."

Mr. Popo turned around in shock and stared at the two warriors. "You mean you fought Cooler as well!? It took Goku to transform into his Super Saiyan state to achieve such a feat! Frieza too for that matter!"

"Well Goku didn't have three years to do what we have done with King Kai's technique," said the first warrior with a smile.

"Comparing Goku's accomplishments to our own is only going to confuse the issue Mr. Popo," said the second warrior as he smashed his fist into his free hand. "We're completely different from three years ago!"

"Such pride," said Kami, "and in this case, it is well earned." The God turned around and faced the two warriors. "You have done well Yamcha, Tien…You two, along with Krillin, have proven that the human race is more than capable of protecting themselves."

The warriors stepped forward and out of the over pass, revealing themselves.

The one known as Yamcha was an ex-desert bandit who had met Goku back in their younger teenage years. He was the same height as Krillin at this point, with a head of smooth jet black hair, which was tied back in a pony tail. Though extremely attractive, Yamcha had a scar going over his right eye and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, evidence of close encounters in the past. Having trained with Master Roshi with Krillin, Yamcha sported the same outfit as his classmate (the red and black one) with a small but important difference. Having died once in the past against the Saiyans, Yamcha trained in the afterlife, along with Tien and Piccolo, with the Lord of the Northern Worlds. (A.K.A King Kai) So, on the front of his gi, he had the Kai's symbol woven in, while the Turtle Hermit's (Master Roshi) symbol remained on the back.

The other warrior known as Tien was the rival and training partner of Yamcha. He stood an inch taller and was a bit more muscular in size. Unlike Yamcha, he had no hair to speak of and instead of two eyes, the bald warrior had three…the third one on his forehead. Though having trained with Roshi and King Kai like his rival, Tien bore no symbols from either teacher…he preferred his opponents to learn such things through his fighting style. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt over a short sleeved white undershirt, with a pair of black pants and boots. He also sported a long white cape.

Yamcha smiled. "Well, as grateful as we are to Goku and all, we thought it was time that we actually pulled our own weight around here."

Tien nodded. "Yeah…We called ourselves a team, but in truth, it was always him that had to save the day. Perhaps this time we can actually be of some help." Tien smirked as he noticed Krillin's rapid movement around the tower. "Well, would you look at that. Even Krillin has gotten stronger."

"You aren't joking," said Yamcha as he followed Krillin's movements. "He's gotten really fast…What kind of training did you put him through Kami?"

Kami glanced at his student as he sped by and responded. "Oh, I would prefer if he shows you himself…but to let you in on a bit…He just removed his gravity weights."

Tien raised an eyebrow. "What were they set to Kami?"

Kami rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, around 50 times normal gravity."

Yamcha and Tien both looked at the God with a sarcastic tone.

"And you didn't think that was a bit MUCH Kami?" asked Yamcha as he looked at the god with an unsatisfied expression. "Especially when he had been through NO gravity work whatsoever?"

Kami shrugged. "He's fine isn't he?"

Tien just shook his head. _Poor Krillin, _thought the warrior, _even Goku couldn't get through 50 times normal gravity without those sensu beans from Korin's place…he didn't even master it before he moved on to 100 times._

Yamcha stared at the god. _So now, Krillin is training at the same pace as me and Tien were before we went into the Pendulum Room…_The bandit looked over at the joyful warrior as he left after images everywhere he went. _I wonder what else he has learned._

A few moments passed before Krillin noticed Yamcha's and Tien's energy signatures. In a second he appeared in front of them. "Hey you guys. Finished up your test?"

Tien nodded. "Yeah. Our training is finished just like yours. It seems like you've improved a lot Krillin."

Yamcha smirked. "Yeah, along with your height."

Krillin rubbed the back of his bald head. "Oh don't start with that man…Kami has already beaten me up over that."

"He did?" inquired Tien. "That's good, because I was going to have Goku do it once he realizes what you've done."

Krillin visibly paled. "You traitor! You **wouldn't!**"

Tien smiled. "Well…I won't now, seeing how you've been punished already…you got lucky this time."

Krillin scowled. _Great…even when I'm tall they pick on me._

"Alright you three," said Kami, getting their attention. "As you know there is a reason why I called you all here today."

The three warriors remained silent, for they knew all too well.

Kami closed his eyes. "According to the boy's warning from the future…today is the day that the Androids surface and it is today that many of us were supposed to die in the attack." The god opened his eyes. "Including me and Piccolo."

The three warriors scowled slightly. They all knew what would happen if Piccolo died in battle. Since his life was connected to the life of Kami's…once Piccolo died, the god would die too and the dragon balls, their final trump card, would vanish.

"At Goku's request, I've made the lookout the meeting location for you warriors to prepare," said Kami, "and if the predictions are true, then we will be able to sense where the androids are, once they begin their attack among the people of Earth. Once that happens, Goku will transport you all there with his Instant Transmission technique and it will be at that location that the fight for our future begins." Kami looked each one of them in the eye. "I've taken it upon myself to assist you three in your training so that as **humans** you can defend your world against those who would cause it harm. You all learned a valuable and painful lesson when Frieza came to Earth and now, you have taken that knowledge and used it to your advantage. Now the time has come to see if you can defy "fate" and emerge victorious, not just for yourself, but for the people you care for."

Tien clenched his hands into fists. _Chiaotzu…_

Yamcha closed his eyes. _I already lost her because I was weak…now I have to prove to myself that I'm __**strong!**_

Krillin smirked. _This time, I will be the one to protect everyone Goku…no more being the fall guy._

Kami sensed all of their thoughts and though all of them had different reasons, they were all ready to fight and win. And that was all that mattered. _They are ready Goku…I only hope you are ready as well._ "From now on, the world will depend on your strength," said the god. "And so will I." With that, Kami bowed to all of them.

All at once, the three got on their knee and bowed their head to their master and god and after a couple of moments they stood. As soon as they had all risen, everyone on the tower sensed a familiar presence.

Kami smirked. "It seems that your leader has arrived."

The group all looked out at the center of lookout as three figures materialized out of nowhere in an instant. Piccolo, Gohan and Goku.

Goku, the Saiyan Protector of the Earth, stood in full form as he waved at Kami and the others, with a huge smile on his face. Being a Saiyan, Goku had the same wild and spiky black hair he had had from his youth. His eyes were jet black, yet were filled with a mirth that would make nearly anyone smile at the sight of them. He wore the same red and black outfit as his school partner (Krillin) but instead of having Kami's symbol on his back, he bore King Kai's symbol and instead of a belt, he wore a black waist band.

Gohan, the son of Goku, stood next to his father. Being half Saiyan and half human, Gohan bore the same black and spiky hair as his warrior ancestors, but unlike his father's, his hair had grown to the point that he had it tied back in a pony tail. Aside from his hair however, Gohan was basically a miniature version of his father as he possessed the same kind eyes and smile. He also wore the same gi as his father, save that the symbol on the back was not a Kai symbol, but the symbol that represented his first teacher, Piccolo.

Piccolo, the evil half of Kami, stood to Gohan's left with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Like Kami, he was a Namek and thus bore all of their natural features, including the green skin and the antennas. He was taller than his counterpart simply due to being younger and thus was the tallest member of the Z-fighters as he stood at a soaring 6'5. He wore a purple gi along with a blue waist band. He also had on a huge white cloak that barely scraped the floor along with a white and purple hat, which was no doubt weighted along with the cloak.

Goku yelled out as he waved. "Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Smirking, the three human warriors dashed over to the group.

Tien crossed his arms as he looked Goku over. "Nope, you haven't changed a single bit Goku."

Goku looked at himself. "Not even a little bit? Heh! Well, I guess you're right about that Tien."

Yamcha smirked. "Well, you never really have to change Goku, but your son sure has! Look at him! He's huge!" The bandit playfully reached down and ruffled the boy's hair.

Slightly embarrassed, Gohan simply stood there as Yamcha messed with him. It was true, he had grown a lot, for now he was at his father's torso.

"That's not all!" stated Krillin as he bent down to Gohan's level. "He's also sporting a Turtle Hermit outfit! Decided to follow in your father's footsteps huh?"

Gohan nodded slightly and responded in an eager voice. "Yeah! But I still got Piccolo's symbol on the back. He was my first teacher after all." The boy smiled up at the Namek as he said this, causing Piccolo to smirk in return.

Having noticed something different when Krillin had to kneel to reach his son's level, Goku's mouth dropped as Krillin straightened to his full height once again. In a shocked manner, Goku took a step back and pointed at Krillin. "What the hell!? YOU'RE Krillin!?"

Tien and Yamcha chuckled as Krillin retorted. "Well of course I am Goku! Who the hell else has six dots on their forehead!?"

Goku folded his arms as he thought about it. "But Krillin was so short and tiny…There's no way YOU could be…"

Krillin leapt on Goku and proceeded to beat him into the ground. "GOKU!!"

Goku yelled out in surprise as he was beaten down. "Ah! Alright! Alright! You're Krillin! You're Krillin!"

A few moments passed before everyone stopped laughing and Piccolo picked Krillin up off of Goku.

After setting the monk down, Piccolo looked around. "So…Vegeta isn't here yet?"

Yamcha looked away at the Saiyan's name. "No…Bulma said he left the planet awhile ago to train. No one knows where he is."

Gohan, hearing Bulma's name, looked up at Yamcha. "Is it true that Bulma had a baby Yamcha?"

Yamcha looked at the boy and smiled weakly as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah she did."

Goku and Piccolo looked away as Krillin lit up in surprise.

"She did!?" asked Krillin. "Man, I've been out of touch…Why didn't you tell me Yamcha?"

Yamcha shook his head. "Because it isn't mine…"

Krillin and Gohan were taken aback.

"But, but I thought you and Bulma," started Gohan. He stopped as Goku put a hand on top of his head.

Krillin simply looked shocked. "Well…then whose is it?"

Yamcha didn't answer.

Tien, having stayed silent, looked at Krillin as he spoke for his friend. "It's Vegeta's."

Krillin's eyes widened. "What!? V-Vegeta's!?" _You can't be serious! Vegeta and BULMA had a kid!? _

Gohan just stood wide eyed. That was not what he was prepared to hear.

Yamcha nodded. "So…if she doesn't know where he is…then no one does. Thus I don't think he'll be here for the Androids."

"Well," said Goku, "I wouldn't count him out yet. He knew of the day just like us. I bet he'll just make some sort of flashy entrance."

"That sounds like something Vegeta would do," said Piccolo, crossing his arms again.

"Sounds like something YOU would do Piccolo," said Gohan nudging his mentor on his leg, causing Piccolo to frown as everyone laughed.

Once everyone calmed down, Goku asked a question. "So…No one has sensed anything yet?"

The three humans shook their heads.

Goku crossed his arms. "Well, from here we can sense the entire planet, so it shouldn't be that hard once it-" The Saiyan stopped in mid speech as his energy attuned mind sensed a shift in the Earth's total energy. It had just dropped by a miniscule amount.

Taking note to Goku's silence, everyone else focused on the total energy the people of Earth gave off and all at once, they felt another drop of energy in the same region. People were dying.

Kami closed his eyes. "It has begun," he whispered.

Mr. Popo nodded. "The Dragon Balls are ready Kami."

Kami opened his eyes. "No. We must wait until all the androids are destroyed…for we don't want to waste the wish."

Mr. Popo silently agreed.

Goku opened his eyes as he felt another drop of energy. "It seems this is it guys. The Androids have begun their attack."

Yamcha growled. "It's a pity that we can't sense their metal asses…that way you could just teleport us right into their faces!"

Goku smirked. "Yeah well, it shouldn't be too hard to find them once you guys teleport to the city. And judging from what I sense from you, it shouldn't be too hard to pay them back for the lives they've already taken."

Yamcha smashed his fists against one another in eagerness, but then stopped as he realized everything that Goku just said. "Wait…what do you mean, 'you guys'? Aren't you coming with?"

Goku, who was now holding his chest, shook his head as everyone looked at him. Gohan and Piccolo were the only ones not looking on in shock.

Krillin looked down at Goku's hand and immediately realized what Goku meant. "The virus."

"Haven't you been taking your medicine Goku!?" asked Tien as he stepped forward.

Goku nodded his head. "Of course I have, but the symptoms are still there. If, for any reason I had to go all out versus those androids, then I would only be making things worse. For you guys and myself." The Saiyan looked a bit sad. "It would be best if I remained at home and rested."

"Then who is going to lead us?" asked Yamcha. "It won't feel right without you there…"

Goku smiled. "Oh come on you guys. You didn't train for 3 years to need my help. You trained so that we can all pull our weight **together**. And besides, I already have a replacement." 

With that, Goku set his hand on his son's head again, causing the boy to look up at his father in a sad manner.

"Gohan?" asked Krillin. "You want Gohan to take your place? Are you sure Goku?"

Goku kept his smile as he looked at Krillin. "Of course I'm sure Krillin! Gohan is more than ready."

"But," started Krillin as he looked back at the equally stunned Tien and Yamcha. He didn't get a chance to finish however as Piccolo rested his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Looking at the three humans, Piccolo voiced his feelings. "Gohan has the most potential among us. He has grown to a level that none of us could of hoped to accomplish in such a short amount of time." The Namek looked down at the boy as Gohan looked up at him. "And there is one more thing." Piccolo looked up once more. "He is a warrior. There is no one else here that I would rather follow then him…not even myself."

Yamcha, Tien and Krillin all taken aback by Piccolo's faith in the boy, looked down at Goku's son. Looking at each other, they all nodded. They would follow Son Gohan.

Goku nodded as he felt everyone agree. "You guys…as Gohan will watch over all of you, I want you all to look after him and each other. We are a team and only by watching each other's back can we hope to defend the earth against everything that has been thrown at us." The Saiyan smirked. "Make me proud."

Everyone smiled at the Earth's champion as he took a step away from the group. As he did so, Gohan took a deep breath and walked into the center of the group of warriors. Before saying anything, the boy looked over at his father, who merely smiled one of his great smiles. Gohan had all of his father's trust…and that was enough to make him feel invincible.

_I won't fail you father, _thought the boy as he looked away. "Everyone," said Gohan, "Grab on to each other."

Obeying the boy's order, everyone grasped each other's shoulder, forming a circle around the half breed. Piccolo rested his hand on the boy's head and nodded. "We're ready Gohan."

Gohan nodded and closed his eyes. As soon as he felt the horrible feeling of life being torn away once more, he opened his eyes and initiated his newest ability, the Instant Transmission. In a single second, they were all gone.

Goku's smile faded to a smirk as he moved his gaze from where his son and friends disappeared, to Kami.

Kami, not surprised by Goku's decision simply nodded. _Go rest child…_

Goku, hearing Kami's thought, nodded and looked out into the distance. Then in the next instant, he disappeared.

The battle had begun.


End file.
